Young Nobles
by hakkai31004
Summary: What were Angara and Bengali like before they were Nobles. All the Thundercats characters do not belong to me, but all OC's are.
1. Chapter 1

"Bengali, where are mama and papa?" Angara asked.

The two looked at the place they called home; which was now engulfed in flames. Bengali closed his eyes, and held Angara closer. With that, she knew where they were. Angara wriggled out of her brother's grasp, and ran back into the house. Bengali tried to stop his sister from running back in, but a tall cat stopped him.

"I need to get my sister." Said Bengali.

"You stay here, I'll get her. What is her name?" Arten asked.

"Angara." Said Bengali.

"Maria, stay with him." Said Arten.

Maria put her hands on Bengali's shoulders, and they watched as Arten went inside the burning house. He started in the nearest room, and didn't see anything; so he moved on. With space he checked, he became worried that something fell on her, and she was dead. As Arten came to the last room; he heard weeping, and desperate plea's for someone to get up. He came to the open door, and seen Angara. She was shaking a woman's shoulder.

"Mama, you have to get up. You and papa can't leave us; now please get up." Said Angara.

Arten then got to Angara's side, and picked her up.

"No, no; you have to help them." Said Angara.

"They're gone, Angara." Said Arten.

"No, they're not." Angara yelled as she pounded at his shoulders.

Arten soon turned, and headed out of the burning house. As they neared the front door, a burning cloth landed on Angara's arms. When Arten heard Angara start screaming, he stopped to see what was wrong. Arten put Angara down, and seen her batting at her arms. He took his vest off, and started patting at the burning cloth. But when he heard a crack, and looked behind him. He picked Angara up, and ran out of the burning house. When both Maria and Bengali seen them come out, they ran up to them. Arten handed Angara off to a healer, and watched as the cat looked over Angara. He was especially careful with her arms. He carefully cleaned the burns, put some ointment on the burns, and then he wrapped her arms.

The village leader had gathered a few cats, and was speaking to them. Soon each one shook their heads, and walked away. Arten then walked over to the village leader.

"If I may ask, what was that all about?" Arten asked.

"I asked those men if they could take the twins in, but none of those men can; they said that their families can't afford it." Said the village leader.

"What will happen to them?" Arten asked.

"I'll have to send them to a temple." Said the village leader.

Arten knew what that meant, the twins could be separated, and they wouldn't see each other again. He knew he should speak to his wife first, but he didn't want to let the village leader to make arrangements.

"Excuse me, I'll take them in." said Arten.

"Why?" the village leader asked.

"My wife, and I can't have cubs of our own; but we want cubs." Said Arten.

The village leader then looked towards the cubs, and then back at Arten. He then let out a breath, and said that two white tiger cubs would stick out in their village. Arten then also looked at the cubs. He told the village leader that he can't let them be sent to a temple. The look on the village leaders face, told Arten to continue.

"When I was a cub, my parents died. My younger brother and I were sent to a temple, and we were separated. A family came, and took him in, but I was too old, and I was left there. When I was old enough, and was able to leave the temple, I went to find my brother. I still haven't given up hope to find my brother." Said Arten.

"I understand, now. Well, if you're sure, then I won't make the arrangements." Said the village leader.

The cat walked away, and Arten then walked over to his wife. Maria seen him walking towards her, and she got up to talk to him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Arten, we can't let them go to a temple. Maybe we should say something to the village leader." Said Maria.

"I already did. I know I didn't discuss this with you, but I told him that we'd take the cubs in." Said Arten.

"That's ok, I was going to suggest to you that we take them in." Said Maria.

"I guess we are of one mind on this." Said Arten.

They then walked over to the twins. Bengali was holding his sister, and when he looked, he seen them walking up to them..

"They're going to send us to a temple, aren't they?" Bengali asked.

"No, they're not. If it's alright with you, we're going to take you in." Said Arten.

"But I want my mother, and father." Said Angara.

"Angara, our parents are gone. These two cats want to take us in, and this way we won't have to go to a temple." Said Bengali.

Angara then bowed her head, and said fine. Arten said that they should get back to the inn, go to bed, and get some sleep. Bengali then got up, and helped his sister. They then followed Arten, and Maria to where they were staying.

Soon Bengali and Angara were in bed, and fell asleep quickly. Arten and then closed the door to the room, and let them be. In the morning, Maria made them all something to eat, and as they ate; Maria could see that Angara was barely eating.

"Angara you need to eat, you'll make yourself sick if you don't." Said Maria.

Bengali could see that his new mother was getting nowhere with Angara, and spoke up.

"Angara, please eat your breakfast. We have to leave after, and it may be awhile before we have lunch." Said Bengali.

"Ok." Said Angara.

Angara then began to eat, and when Bengali looked at his new mother; Maria mouthed thank you. Before long, they finished eating, cleaned up, and started to pack up. Once everything was picked up, Arten and Maria then got everything into the wagon. Once that was done, Arten lifted the cubs into the wagon, and then joined Maria at the front of the wagon. Arten got up into his place, and looked back at Angara and Bengali. He seen that they were settled, and then he looked at his wife, and she nodded that she was ready. He then gathered the reigns, and got the horses moving. Just as they reached the entrance to the village; Arten seen the village leader waiting for them. When they got to the Village leader, Arten stopped the wagon.

"I want to thank you for taking the cubs. I didn't want to have to send them away, but we are a poor village." Said the Village leader.

"I completely understand. You'd do what you have to do." Said Arten.

"Thanks for understanding, and the Village leader.

He then said good-bye, and went back to the village. Arten then got the wagon going again. They would stop every now and again to rest the horses, eat, and take care of their needs. But when dusk was falling, and they wouldn't make it back to their village till well after dark; Arten got came set up with Bengali's help. Angara didn't do much because of her arms. Maria was fixing something to eat, so they could eat before getting some sleep.

Later after everything was cleaned up, and they were in bed. Arten seen that Maria was still wide awake.

"Everything alright, dear?" Arten asked.

"It's Angara. She ignores everything I say. She won't speak to me at all. To get her to do anything, I have to get Bengali to ask for me." Said Maria.

"Give her some time. Remember, she just lost her parents. She may need some time to grieve." Said Arten.

"I understand that, but Bengali doesn't act like that." Said Maria.

"Everyone grieves in different ways." Said Arten.

Maria knew that he was right, and decided to get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning Maria, and Arten were up getting things together. Bengali woke up, and looked around. He seen Angara watching something that was outside of the wagon. Bengali then went up beside her, and looked out. He noticed that she was watching the two who took them in.

"Give them a chance, Angara." Said Bengali.

"What if I don't want to?" Angara asked.

"That's not fair Angara. They were willing to take us both in. They're giving us a home." Said Bengali.

"She doesn't like me." Said Angara.

"That's not true. She's scared that you don't like her. Give her a chance, sister. She's trying to be a good mother to us." Said Bengali.

Bengali then went to go have something to eat. Angara then looked at Maria; at that moment, her stomach made a noise. She thought about not going, but another noise from her stomach made up her mind. Angara soon got out of the wagon, and went to sit down next to Bengali. Maria then handed a plate of food to Angara. She then went to sit next to her brother, and then started to eat. Maria was shocked, but she didn't say anything. Arten then came over; Maria handed him a plate, she made one for herself, and then they both went to eat.

After about an hour they had everything cleaned, and put back into the wagon; they then were on their way again. Angara thought about what Bengali told her, and she looked at Maria. Soon she looked away because she seen an arch way.

"Welcome to your new home Angara and Bengali." Said Arten.

Angara and Bengali then came up behind Arten, and looked out at the cats that were going about their daily routines. That is when Angara noticed something, all the cats didn't look like them. She and her brother would be the only white cats in the village. She got Bengali's attention, and when he looked at her, she pointed at the cats walking around. That is when she said that they would be the only white cats in the village. Bengali asked if that was going to bother her that much.

"Arten, welcome back. I had a feeling you'd be back today." Said Malor.

"Malor, anything interesting while I was away?" Arten asked.  
"No, just glad that it was quite while you were gone." Said Malor.

"Hello, Malor." Said Maria.

"Hello, Maria." Said Malor.

Malor then looked into the back of the wagon. He noticed two white cubs; he asked Arten about them. Arten explained about the fire that took their parents. He added that he didn't want them sent to a temple only to be separated from each other later. Malor wasn't happy, he told Arten that the village wasn't able to care for two white tiger cubs.

"Malor, the village won't be taking care of them. My wife, and I will be taking care of them." Said Arten.

Malor said good luck, and just walked away. Arten knew that Malor wasn't happy, because of his family's experience when he was a cub. Bengali and Angara seen the look that the cat gave them as he passed by. Bengali then asked about the look that they got. Arten turned to look at Bengali, and told him about Malor when he was a cub, and what happened when a family of white tigers visited the village. Angara really didn't react to what she heard, but Bengali got angry. The cat had no reason to blame them for anything from the past, since they weren't even born then.

Maria then broke the tension by saying that they should get home, and get settled. Arten agreed, and got the wagon started again.


	4. Chapter 4

They went past a few more houses, and stopped outside one that was no different than the others.

"Alright, this is your new home Angara and Bengali." Said Arten.

Arten got down off the wagon; he helped Maria down, then Angara and Bengali. Arten went around to the back of the wagon, and started to unload the wagon. Bengali seen that Angara was looking around, and so he went over to her. He asked if she was ok. Angara looked at him with a shocked expression. At that moment, he knew the answer to that question. Bengali grabbed her wrist, and pulled her inside the house. That is when Maria came out of one room to the right of them. She waved them over, and waited for them to walk over to her.

"This will be your room Angara and Bengali. I'm sure your father will make separate beds for you as soon as he can." Said Maria.

"Our father is dead." Said Angara as she walked further into the room.

"Angara, that was rude." Said Bengali.

"It's ok, Bengali. I know that it will take a little time for her to come around." Said Maria.

Bengali then went inside the room. Maria then went to see if Arten needed some help bringing some of their things inside. As Maria came out of the house, Arten saw her come up to him.

"Everything alright, Maria?" Arten asked.

"It's Angara." Said Maria.

That's when he had a feeling about what was going on. He put his hands on her shoulders, and told her that Angara maybe taking the deaths of her parents harder than Bengali was. Arten told her to let Angara grieve; then he asked if she could take the small bag of vegetables inside. Maria grabbed the bag, gave Arten a kiss, and turned to go back inside the house.

Over the next month; Angara and Bengali got settled into their new home. Angara however wouldn't go out to play like Bengali, and meet the other cubs in the village. Maria would watch Angara sit by the window, and watch whatever was going on out there. But one morning, Maria seen what she thought was the reason Angara wasn't going outside. She watched as Angara fussed with the sleeves of her dress, trying to cover the scars on her arms. Maria knew that she had to do something. As she was cleaning the house, she found some old fabric. She went over to where her sewing box was, and grabbed the scissors. Maria worked on them for a while till she had to make supper. Once the cubs and Arten were fed, Maria started working on her project again.

Morning came; Maria had made breakfast for Arten, and sent him off to do his work. Maria had a little time before the twins got up. Before too long, the twins got up, and Maria made them some breakfast. After they were done Angara went to sit by the window like she did every day. Bengali went out to play, and Maria watched Angara. It was then that Maria went over to her sewing box, and grabbed the pieces of cloth she'd finished. She then walked over to Angara, and sat down. Angara didn't even bother to look at who sat down next to her.

"Angara, I made something for you last night." Said Maria.

"And what's that?" Angara asked.

"I made something that will hide your scars." Said Maria.

Angara looked away from the window to look at Maria. It was then that Maria asked Angara to hold out her arms. Angara looked at Maria with a puzzled expression on her face, but did it anyway. That is when Maria put the sleeves on Angara's arms. Angara looked at them, and then back at Maria.

"They will hide the scar, so you don't have to hide. This way you can play outside with the other cubs, and not have to worry about them seeing your scars." Said Maria.

Angara then looked at them again, and Maria seen a smile on her face. That is when, without warning; Angara threw her arms around Maria's neck. Maria was shocked, but she put her arms around Angara. She then heard a quiet "thank you" come from Angara. When Angara let go, Maria then started to fuss with them, and then explained that she wanted to finish fitting them. Angara said ok, and Maria said that they'd be completely finished by tomorrow morning. Angara just sat there while Maria fussed with the sleeves, and when she was done, Maria carefully took the sleeves off.

"Alright, I'll get these finished up, and then you can wear them tomorrow." Said Maria.

"Thank you, mama." Said Angara.

Maria stopped, and looked at Angara; who had turned back to look out the window. Maria then clutched the sleeves, and turned. She couldn't believe it, Angara called her mama. Her hopes of Angara accepting her were getting stronger.


	5. Chapter 5

The day past by quickly, and Maria had started supper with Angara's help. Bengali came in at the same time as Arten. They seen Angara placing some plates on the table, and then head back over to Maria. Maria was saying something to Angara when she looked up.

"Good, both of you are here; supper is ready." Said Maria.

Arten and Bengali got themselves seated at the table. Angara then helped Maria put the food on the table. Before long, the food was on the table, and they began to eat. After a few hours, Angara and Bengali were in bed, asleep.

"Maria, can I ask you something?" Arten asked.

"Sure." Said Maria.

"How did you get Angara to accept you. It's just." Said Arten as Maria stopped him.

"I made her something that allows her to be herself again." Said Maria.

Arten was confused, and she could see that. Maria walked over to her sewing, and held up some cloth. She explained that they were going to be sleeves to hide Angara's scars. That's when Arten understood what Maria was talking about. He walked over to Maria, and said good work. Maria smiled, and leaned more into Arten's embrace.

Over the next two years, the four of them started to become more of a family. But their lives were about to change.

It was a very warm evening, when Arten came rushing inside. Maria looked up after she put supper on the table.

"Everything alright?" Maria asked.

"I was just told that the King, Queen, and two Nobles are coming to the village tomorrow." Said Arten.

"Do you know why?" Maria asked.

Arten said no, that is when Angara and Bengali came in. When Arten and Maria looked at them, and they felt as if they walked into a very important discussion. Maria then changed her expression, and said that it was time for supper. She then turned to get the rest of the food. Angara and Bengali looked at each other, and shrugged. Arten then told them that it was time they got at the table. Angara and Bengali then got into their seats, and Maria then joined them with the rest of supper. They soon started to eat.

That evening, when the Angara and Bengali were in bed, Arten was sitting by the fireplace thinking.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so worried about a visit before." Said Maria.

"Well dear, these are not just ordinary cats coming to visit. This is the King, Queen, and two of the Nobles." Said Arten.

"Just be yourself, and do your best at being a good host." Said said Maria.


End file.
